


Sweet Lord...

by somekittylovesme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, that's all i'm sayin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekittylovesme/pseuds/somekittylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own Howakhan. He belongs to Quarrelsome.</p>
<p>That said, Q was having trouble writing her day 2 drabble "summer", so I gave her a sentence. "The summer heat was a stark contrast to the sweat cooling on his skin."<br/>It kind of spiraled from there. lol Maybe I can post the transcript of our Twitter convo...</p>
<p>Gifted to Quarrelsome and toasbitch (on Tumblr). I'm sorry it's painfully short. D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lord...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarrelsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarrelsome/gifts).



The summer heat was a stark contrast to the sweat cooling on his skin. The grass brushed lightly against his bare stomach as he shifted on his elbows to gain better leverage. His tongue swiped up in long, even strokes and circled around the base. He shuddered at the cloying taste clinging to his lips. 

“Ah... it's dripping,” he noted, and lapped up the sticky trails along his hand.

Howakhan took his time enjoying his treat; he didn't indulge often. He languished attention on the ambrosia, oblivious to his surroundings. The young man moved lower after a while to dip his tongue in the hole and nibble at the edges.

“So good...” he rumbled in pleasure.

He sucked and drank in the last of his precious morsel before retreating with a sigh.

“Just the cone now,” Howakhan said, giving the rolled waffle a forlorn look.

He looked up just then to see a red-faced Koujaku, his chest heaving with every breath.

“Koujaku? What are you doing here?” the young man asked as he rose to stand.

“Uh,” the hairdresser stopped short. “Uh, just... I was gonna... go get ice cream?” Koujaku's voice broke on the last syllable. Then he cleared his throat and asked, “Do you want to go get some with me?”

“Oh,” Howakhan's face fell. “I just had one. I shouldn't really eat another.”

“Th-that's okay. You don't have to... We can-” Koujaku coughed and looked to the side, crossing his arms. “We can share, if... if you want.”

The American's whole face lit up, and he sent Koujaku a dazzling smile. “Just this once,” he replied happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized. I can post a link to fanart Q did for me! *headdesk* Sorry it took me so long to do this.
> 
> http://quarrelsomeart.tumblr.com/post/61004164157/sweet-lord-270w
> 
> Check out her other art! She's simply amazing! Stunning! One of a kind! REBLOG IT! I COMMAND YOU! *evil finger point*


End file.
